fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Terraria: Cthulhu's Revenge
This story is about the aftermath of the 1.1.2 update of Terraria and about my 3 characters, ElectricBee, SirGrey and MrWuffles. Prolouge "DAMN SLIMES!" SirGrey yelled out. The slies were invading his under construction tower! "WHY WONT YOU LEAVE!?" He stabbed an green slime with his Cobalt Spear, and drew out the blade. He then rushed towards another, when he heard an loud BANG! "That dynamite should help." ElectricBee said as he eyed the destroyed hotel. SirGrey looked over his shoulder, and his eyes broadened in horror. "YOU DESTROYED MY HOTEL!" he shouted, rage flowing through him like an river. "It was already an piece of junk anyway." he said. "Besides, MrWuffles got done before you." "But you've wasted 56 blocks of obsidian! OBSIDIAN!" SirGrey retorted back. "Whatever, just come on. We're gonna go into the Corruption." ElectricBee said. * * * They had entered the Corruption. It's a dangerous place where, if you dont keep your guard up, expect to be devoured by Soul Eaters, Worms, World Eaters, and slimes. "Where are all the monsters?" SirGrey mumbled "Be quiet, fool." MrWuffles said quickly and quietly. They walked and walked until they heard something. "It's a worm." ElectricBee said. And right at that moment, an 60 foot tall death worm came out of the ground and screeched. "Ok guys, heres the pla-" MrWuffles began to say, but was cut off by SirGrey. "Now stop!" SirGrey pulled out an silver hammer. "Hammer time!" He rushed towards the worm, leaving the two others to bite his dust. "Let him die." ElectricBee said smugly, his arms folded across his chest. The worm easily dodged SirGrey's first furious swipe with the hammer, and then burrowed underground again. "Cowardice! Come face the Hammer Man, Grey!" SirGrey said with pride. But then, the worm jumped out of the ground behind SirGrey and nipped off an chunk of his back. "AGHAGHAH!!" he screamed. "There goes my spinal cord...." he mumbled. Then he stumbled onto the ground. "ElectricBee, it's our turn." MrWuffles said. ElectricBee nodded. Bee lunged for the worm with his Demonite Sword. He had found an vein of Demonite while exploring. It was amazing. The worm charged for Bee but Bee sidestepped and slashed the worm in two as it began to burrow underground. But this fight wasn't over. Worms in Terraria, once they were split in two, the two pieces started attacking again. The two pieces emerged, both going for Bee. But MrWuffles lunged in and blasted them away with an firebolt. "That drained some of my mana." he said. "It's probably dead anyway." Bee added. Surely enough, the worms didn't move their scorched husks. "Let's skin this thing for it's Shadow Scales and head home. Grey, you can crawl. The nurse will fix you up." MrWuffles said. Too bad Grey never got fixed up. Chapter 1:Skeletron Bee walked up to the dead worm. It was disgusting. Sure, he'd seen his own lungs before in an... accident, but anyway, these creatures needed to be killed. "Animal rights activists are stupid.." he muttered as he took out an silver knife and started cutting the scorched scales off the worm. SirGrey moaned in pain, leaning up against an rock. "I've never felt... a pain like this." "Because you've never had your face torn off by an Zombie. Took the nurse 4 hours to sew it back on." MrWuffles said, dimming his nails with his Demonite Knife (very dangerous) Just then, an roar was heard. Not like your average dime-a-dozen roar. It was a roar. "Something's angry." Bee muttered as he continued skinning the scorched worms. "Sounds like an skeletons battlecry, but larger, and more techy." MrWuffles added. "Hope it isn't gonna eat us." SirGrey pitched in. "For my mental sake, I hope it eats you." Bee replied. Then, the earth started shaking. Bee couldn't focus with his knife. SirGrey couldn't stand upright. "Thats gotta be one mad skeleton." MrWuffles said. "The sound is getting closer." Bee said as he rose up. "And I can't skin with all this noise and shaking." And then, an mountain crumbled nearby. Behind it was a giant floating skeleton head, with two floating arms with claw-like hands. "Well, looks like Skeletrons here." Bee said as he stared down the skelebot. The Skeletron lunged for MrWuffles first, but he was quick. He dodged the skeletons flailing fists, jumped on the arm of the s keletron and stabbed his Demonite Knife right into it. Skeletron moaned, but then just brushed off MrWuffles. "My turn." said Bee as he lunged for Skeletron. He jumped, drew his Demonite Sword and slashed the skull of Skeletron. But Skeletron merely slapped away Bee, but he seemed to be a little weakened. A little. Then, the Skeletron started pounding it's fists on the ground, and an hill crumbled ontop of SirGrey. "Well, I'm dead." were his last words as he was stabbed, crushed and suffocated by the rocks. "Well, prepare for a fight, Skeletron." Bee said as he rose up. MrWuffles nodded and started charging an magic bolt. Bee got out an MiniShark, a advanced machine gun, half shark, half gun. "We're nothing to you at melee, but can you deflect our ranged assault?" MrWuffles asked Skeletron. Then he fired the magic bolt, and Bee started firing musket balls from the Minishark. And both attacks struck, and they struck hard. Skeletron shouted, as his right arm began to crumble into dust. "KEEP FIRING!" MrWuffles said over the bulletfire as he charged another magic bolt. Then the skeletrons left arm crumbled into dust. "OUT OF AMMO!" Bee said. And MrWuffles was too tired to make another bolt of magic. The Skeletron's skull laughed, and started glowing green. "Bee... do Skeletrons glow green?" MrWuffles gasped out. "It's... gonna self destruct!" Bee shouted. And just as Bee said it was going to, it did. Chapter 2, The Library Bee's vision was blurred. He thought he had died... Did he respawn this fast? His vision cleared, and he appeared to be in a library. He saw MrWuffles and SirGrey talking to eachother. "...I mean why would we respawn here?" Bee overheard SirGrey say. "Don't know... Let's take a look around, and our friend Bee has come to his senses." MrWuffles replied. * * * They must have been through 4 aisles, when an bang was heard. An bookshelf crumbled. "What could that be?" Bee questioned the duo. "Dunno, but it's something... not... good." SirGrey replied. "Let's check it out." MrWuffles said. They walked towards the source of the noise. As they got closer, the book titles began getting stranger, like "101 Ways To Eat A Soul", "Hero Fighting for Dummies", and "The Last Frontier: Terraria". "Look at this book; 'Cthulhu: Lord of the Nether'. It's a non fiction book." SirGrey said. "Lord of the Nether?" Bee said. "That doesn't seem normal.." They arrived to where the bang was heard. An toppled bookshelf lay on the ground, and an figure clad in pure Hellstone Armor sat and meditated. "He doesn't look friendly..." MrWuffles said. "Ahh, who cares? Excuse me? Hellstone armor guy?" SirGrey yelled out. The man in Hellstone instantly sprang up, drew an sword that appeared to be a Phasesaber and pointed it to SirGrey's neck. "Who are you? What are you doing in the Nether Library?" the man said quickly. "Uhhh, well you see, we were fighting this floating skeleton head, and it glowed green and kind of exploded, and when we got back up we were here." MrWuffles said quickly. "Skeletron sent you here? Welcome to the Nether." the man said. He sheathed his phasesaber. "Heroes from Terraria, hm, haven't seen those in 1,000 years!" "So uh, what is this... Nether, place?" Bee asked. "It's where all the demons, zombies and demon eyes reside before they go invade Terraria. I am one of the few... not at war with Terraria." he replied. "Why did Skeletron send us here?" MrWuffles asked. "To show you what you're truly up against." he said. The man led them to the door, and when he opened it, it showed a land of terror. Eyes of Cthulhu floated around, guarding the streets. There were mummys, zombies and possesed armors walking across crosswalks, where worms would burrow down as sort of an road. "Welcome to the Nether." the man said. "You won't survive long, I fear." Chapter 3, Demon Swarm Category:KorintheKat Category:Fan Fiction Category:Terraria